Take a Walk In My Stilettos
by Harlow Rayne
Summary: Ima Raynor, aka Ima Tite, had it rough. After growing up with no Dad and a Junkie Mom, she struggles daily with the demons of her past to brighten her future. And now, a semi famous porn-star, what will she do when the Prince of SAMCRO partners with CaraCara and she finds herself face to face with temptation? If only people would take a walk in her stilettos before they judged...


_**I just want to say, I am fascinated with Ima as a character. A lot of people hate her, I understand that and she's even a bad guy in my other story 'Fallen Angel.' However, I like her, I wanted the chance to dive a little into her background, tell her story and make her more relatable. I think she would make a great match for earlier Jax which brings me to...**_

_**...This story will follow pretty closely with seasons 2 and 3 of SoA but during, and once past season 3, I will be coming up with my own scenarios and twisting things around a bit to fit my liking. Before you think this is just going to be a love story, think again! I have no idea where I'm taking this yet...I've got a few different scenes played out.**_

_**RATED M- Ima is, after-all, a porn star...and I swear, a lot.**_

_**Enjoy and please leave feedback! I won't continue writing if there is no interest...thank you!**_

**Chapter 1-**

Ima stared thru the bars of the holding cell that her and a co-star were being held in along with other women clearly picked up for solicitation. She watched Deputy Hale's retreating back disappear thru the door and let out a breath she had held since she had first heard the sirens approaching that seedy motel near Charming's county line.

She knew that when Jax got here he would instantly blame her for getting arrested for something so stupid. All she had wanted to do was help out the club since CaraCara was partnered with them now and Luann's death had affected everybody both emotionally and financially. $10,000 for two days of sex didn't seem like a bad idea, after-all, getting paid for sex was her job description.

On one hand she knew it was wrong, especially since it had been said that this would help out perverted Nord Lord Darby. But on the other, she was just as loyal to SAMCRO as Luann had been and she wanted to help them. But now, standing behind bars and feeling disgusted with herself, she wasn't so sure she had made the right call.

Growing up she had always watched her junkie of a mother bring home this guy or that one, never the same for longer than a few months. After the first one had touched her, she had tried to tell her mom only to get slapped "for lying you little bitch." By the third one she was numb to it, until now.

At least when she did porn she was able to get to know her co-stars a little before having sex with them. There was also the frequent STD and HIV testing they did so the scare of catching something was close to non-existent and she could be sure that she was clean as a whistle

But this had been different. This had taken her back to when she was thirteen, two years before her mom OD'd and she had to move in with her Grandma in good old Charming California. The year when greasy men made her feel used and dirty for the first time.

Shit, she couldn't even remember the last time she had slept with somebody because she WANTED to, not because she HAD to. She had led a life of destruction. Now, at 26 and money comfortable, Ima was confident enough in her life for the first time in seemingly ever. She wouldn't let herself travel back down that dark and desolate road again.

Leaning against the cinder block walls, she crossed her arms and rested her head against the cool cement. She wasn't that girl anymore and she would have to work extra hard to not back track like she had done yesterday when she had accepted that stupid job. She was sure that asshole Caruso had set it up in the first place to sting CaraCara, she felt so fucking stupid.

All she had been doing was trying to make some easy money for SAMCRO, that's it. She knew Jax had been under fire lately and a cut of her pay was sure to take a little weight off of him. He was her boss. It was him who had signed off on partnering with CaraCara in the first place, inadvertently earning him the title of "Porn King" much to his distaste.

But it was also him who had warned her and everybody else that they were to stay legal. So why? Why had she let that asshole talk her into selling her body to some stranger? She smiled smartly at the thought of his gorgeous blue eyes running over the length of her body and she realized she already knew exactly why.

She had caught him staring on more than one occasion. Tara or not, Ima new Jax had a weak spot for bad girls and that she fit that bill perfectly. That, and that reason alone, was probably her motive for taking the stranger up on his offer. To help Jax.

She also had her Grandma Lou to think about. Most of her money went to the upkeep of the house and in taking care of her "Nana." Ima had watched for years as her mother stole money and lied furiously to Grandma Lou, and she had vowed to make it up to her for the rest of her life, even when she was on drugs herself. And because of Jax's deal with Cara Cara she had been able to do just that. There it was...the little sigh followed by the flip in her belly.

She couldn't help it. She was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Since the moment she had laid eyes on him in that dingy strip club in Lodi years ago the attraction was obvious, his physique paired with those good looks of his were one seriously sexy package. 'But it's not just that' she thought to her-self as she pushed away from the wall and perched on the bench next to some strange woman she had never seen before, 'he's a good guy.'

She may have only known him on a more personal level for a few months, but she had observed enough to see that underneath all that leather and grease there lie a heart of gold. The way he loved his family, his brothers, the way he stayed committed and loyal...it made her weak in the knees.

Ima thought back to when she had first caught a glimpse of the Prince, whom at the time was a freshly patched pretty boy. She had been barely 18, a high-school drop out working at Pussycats with a pension for cocaine, and a favorite of Niners LaRoy Sr.

The Niners president would often have her and a couple other girls on stage while he held private meetings in the VIP room of the club. That's when she had first gotten familiar with SAMCRO, MC's in general, and when she decided that their lives enthralled her.

So when a fellow dancer, Lyla, told her about Luann Delaney's blooming porn business she was all in. She knew Luann was married to then VP Otto, and that would give her the chance to rub up on a cut of her own. She never stood a chance.

Turned out the boys in leather didn't want any more from a coked out porn star than they wanted from the crow eaters. By the time she was clean the one she had her eyes set on was settling down with "Miss rub Jax in her face." Like fucking him in the bathroom at the wrap party wasn't enough to send the message to Ima. She got it, he was taken.

Didn't mean she had to stop looking and they couldn't be friends. He was the one who had protected her the past couple of months from those crazy psycho's Georgie Caruso had working for him. He'd been giving her rides and tucking her safely under his arm, she had really started thinking they were on the right track to a real connection.

Sure she had flirted with him, cuddled up to him, she had even given him a few pecks on the lips from time to time...but that was done now. As long as he appeared to be happy, then she would leave him alone as far as fucking his brains out was concerned.

Even if his little lap dog had another thing coming. Ima might respect the sanctity of a relationship, but she would damned if she let some snobby ass surgeon continue to make a fool out of her. The only reason she continued to be a bitch was because Tara insisted to try and cut Ima down to size everytime they saw one another...

"Come on legs, you've got a visitor," the chubby guard called out as he unlocked the cell door, breaking her train of thought. Ima instantly hopped up and adjusted her lace dress to cover just a little more if it were possible. It wasn't that she didn't think she could pull it off, hell she had a body most girls dreamed of, but she felt like she was just going to get in more trouble for her attire.

Jax was leaning against the door across the hall, arms crossed and jaw tense. 'Fuck' Ima thought, clearly he was more pissed off than she had thought. He stepped back as she approached and allowed her to pass thru and led her a few feet down the way.

Ima was taken back when she caught a good look at his face, she didn't expect the black eye that stared back at her. Clearly he was waiting for her to speak first so she launched into the story about the anonymous phone call she had received the day before. Trying to appear nonchalant Ima hid her hands so Jax wouldn't see her sweaty palms, boy did he make her nervous.

After she lay the blame on Caruso she took a breath and waited for him to respond. "The time line doesn't match up, it couldn't be Caruso." Ima furrowed her brow, "then who?" Jax shrugged, "I think I know who. Don't worry about it." She nodded in confusion as he continued, "you alright?" She squeaked out a "yes" before he told her to "stay put" and turned his back.

Wait, stay put? "Aren't you gonna bail me out!?" she called out to him and caught his smart comment about getting money from her trust fund. "Jax wait!" she called out again but he kept walking, "Jax I said wait!" she called out again. "Who the fuck do you think you're talking to!?" he snapped back, annoyed at her as his fists clenched and his nostrils flared.

She shrank back against the bars, he might be near the other end of the hall but he was still intimidating, "I'm sorry I just..." she trailed off. "What?" he asked her, his voice calming just a little. "I...who did that to you?" she breathed.

He didn't answer, just stared for a minute before turning and disappearing thru the door. "Alright legs, back in you go." "My name is Ima," she barked at the chubby guard as he grabbed her arm a little more forcefully than he probably should have. Ugh, that nickname was gonna get old quick.

Ima didn't expect him to come back for her. As a matter of fact, she had been prepared to spend the night on the hard wooden bench next to some air headed blonde who was clearly going thru withdrawal as she clawed her forearms into raw shreds. So when Mr. Chubby came in near sunset and said she had been posted, she wasted no time.

Her co-star had been sprung too and as they exited the police station, Ima couldn't believe it. Jax and his Prospect, Juice, were waiting with helmets for both of the girls. She couldn't help but walk with her head down as she approached him, feeling like a child that had gotten in trouble at school.

Only after he had made a joke about riding a Harley in a dress did she crack a smile. Now, sitting on the picnic table near a secluded section of the hotel she had left her car at sharing a joint with him, she was starting to relax as they carried out a friendly conversation.

"Louise?" he laughed, "your middle name is Louise?" Ima chuckled right along with him. She was completely aware how funny it was to find out that "Ima Tite" was really "Ima Louise." She passed the splif back to him as she answered, "mhmm, believe it or not Jax but porn stars are real people with real names."

He puffed on the joint a few times before answering, "so you mean to tell me that 'Tite' isn't your last name?" She wasn't sure if it was the weed or his good humor, probably a combination of both, but she burst out into a fit of giggles.

"No asshole," she continued to giggle, "it's Raynor." "Ima Louise Raynor," he replied after a couple of minutes of laughing himself, "it's cute, but it doesn't fit you." She arched a brow while she took the joint back from him, "how so?" He ran a hand thru his hair before cocking one of his infamous grins, "well between you and me darlin, Louise isn't exactly the name that comes to mind when I think of your movies."

She inhaled deeply and was acutely aware of his eyes on her as she blew out the white smoke as slow as possible. "It's my Grandma's name," she replied finally as she caught his eye, "and she's all I've got left in this world." She had to bite her lip to stifle another fit of giggles as his eyes widened into saucers.

"Hey, I meant no offense. Like I said...it's cute." She stubbed out the roach on the toe of her stilettos, "good save." He pulled his phone from his pocket and she watched out of the corner of her eyes. He texted whoever it was back and sighed, leaning back onto his elbows and looking up at the stars.

"You alright?" she asked, pressing her luck just a little. "Yeah, just got a lot of shit goin' on ya know?" She melted as he smiled at her again. "I mean, I do understand. I've got my shit too...with Luanne gone and Cara Cara in shambles..." she trailed off as her mind wandered.

She didn't want to mention her fear about her Grandma's deteriorating health. Some things were better off kept private, not like Jax would care much with all of his own shit going on. "What is it?" he interrupted her thoughts.

She smiled, "it's nothing, just life." Jax nodded as he dug his smokes from the pocket of his jeans, offering one to her as well. "Oh, no...thanks tho. I stick to weed." He nodded again and lit up, taking a deep hit before speaking up, "you can say that shit again. But I want you to know, as long as I'm in control, nothing bad will happen to you...or any of the other girls."

The corners of her mouth turned up just a little, "I appreciate that, really." They locked eyes and Ima could swear she could feel the electricity jolt thru her body and a shiver run up her spine. He gave a quick "ha" before breaking the moment and raising his eyes to the stars once again.

She opened her mouth to ask him what was weighing on his mind, again pressing her luck, when his phone rang out again but this time it was a call. He looked at the screen and then at Ima as he answered, "hey darlin." Ima shut her mouth and began to play with the hem of her dress, it didn't take a genius to guess that it was Tara on the other line.

"I told you babe, I'll be home soon," he said into the receiver. She couldn't hear what Tara was saying, but she could tell from the tone that she wasn't exactly happy. "I had to give Ima a lift back to her car, like I said...I'll be home soon." Ima heard Tara's tone become shrill and Jax's jaw tense just a little. 'Yep' she thought to herself, that was her cue.

She uncrossed her long legs and stood, teetering just a little on her six-inch heels. Jax was on his feet in a second, gripping her elbow to steady her, "you alright?" Ima started to say she was fine, that it was just her sore feet and stripper shoes that had caused her to stumble but Jax cut her off, "no babe, I wasn't talking to you...Ima...I already told you I gave her a lift..."

"Yeah," Ima said aloud as she turned on her heel and marched away to her car. She felt his eyes on her ass so she made sure to sway her hips back and forth slowly. He didn't call after her again, she heard him saying something about "you have nothing to worry about babe" as she climbed into her car and made her way home.

Leave it to the good doctor to have impeccable timing. They hadn't even been doing anything wrong. Sure, a little innocent flirting may have gone on but once again, Ima reminded herself, she respected a relationship. 'But,' she thought once again, 'let me see he isn't happy just once...'

"Nana!?" Ima called out as she pushed thru the front door of the home she shared with her Grandmother, "Nana Lou!?" She knew her Gramma was still awake. She never went to bed without knowing her "baby girl" was home safe and sound. "In here sweetie," she heard Nana's warm voice call out from the kitchen.

Ima slid off her shoes and crept up the stairs, calling out "I'll be right there, let me take a quick shower first tho." "Okay baby girl, I washed a couple of your dresses today...I hung them in your closet! There's clean jammy's in your basket too!" "Thanks Nana!" she called out before stepping into her room at the top of the stairs and shaking her head, sometimes she wished for a little more independence.

She glanced around the room she had lived in since she was 15 and sighed. Sure, she had thought about leaving, moving out and getting her own place somewhere that was closer to more things that mattered, but she could never leave her Nana. Ima loved Gramma Lou more than anything else in this world, and the sicker she got the more Ima was convinced she couldn't leave...not yet.

Ima slid out of the skin-tight lace dress and headed into her private bathroom. Her Nana knew what she did for a living, she didn't quite approve but as long as Ima was safe about it then she supported her. There was no way that she could confess what she had been doing today tho. The disappointment would be enough to break her down.

The last thing she wanted was her Nana thinking she was like her mom. There was a reason Ima never had a man over, why she always called to check in if she was staying somewhere and why she had made a promise to stay clean. And aside from marijuana, she had kept that promise since the day Gramma Lou had picked her up from that rehab facility.

As she came back down the stairs, with her towel still wrapped in her wet hair, she caught the smell of brownies and smiled, one thing she couldn't get enough of was Nana's baking. Even if it was at 10:30 at night, "mmm, those smell delicious." She said as she took her place on the bar stool closest to wear her Nana stood.

"Oh, you know me baby girl...when I can't sleep, I bake," she laughed, dishing out a fat brownie to Ima, "so how was your day?" There it was. Ima swallowed hard, "Oh...it was fine," Ima fibbed before taking a big bite of her brownie.

"Well, that's good to hear. We'll talk about it tomorrow though my dear," she said and placed a kiss on Ima's cheek, "but I'm an old lady, and it's late...I'll be able to sleep now that you're home." Ima smiled genuinely, "you're only as old as you feel Nana." "Oh baby girl, I've been feeling closer to my age every day."

Ima's smile faded and her Nana winked an eye, the same color as Ima's, at her, "don't worry honey. Now, I love you and I'll see you tomorrow. Good-night sweetie." Ima watched as her Nana slowly made her way up the stairs, she was starting to look closer to her age too.

She sat on the bar stool eating half a pan of brownies as she thought about her day, about Nana, about what she was going to do about work with Luanne gone...about Jax. She felt a weight on her chest and wasn't sure how to remove it. A few years ago she would fill her nose with powder and the weight would fly off as Ima's head would shoot to the clouds.

Now, however, she had to find a new way to release herself. Sex had worked for a while. But now even that was growing monotonous and she was growing more and more empty from the lack of emotion she contained. She could talk to Lyla, but they weren't exactly best friends. Ima didn't really have many people she would consider friends, just a bunch of people either trying to fuck her or be her. 'Shit,' she thought while getting a glass of milk, her nostrils instinctively twitching.

What was she going to do before she hit a downward spiral back into the only thing she knew wouldn't let her down...before she picked back up on her dirty little habits...

_**Thanks again for reading! I'm still very much writing my other story so I will be updating again as soon as I can. Please leave me feedback, this story is very unlike any others I've seen and I really would like to know how you all feel about it :)**_


End file.
